my team mates
by julia bebop
Summary: a reflect by Ken the Eagle before the Science Ninja team goes on their first major assignment agisnt leader X
1. Chapter 1

My team mates!

By Julia Macgregor

It took me years to understand what a team mate was. Was it because I no family to speak of. Was it because I was taken care of by Doctor Nambu, chief researcher of the International Science Organization since I was really too young to remember my own father. I was just simple called Ken by the doctor. I was trained when I reached first grade in the arts of the ninja and recognizance.

Then, I was introduced to some kid no older than me. His name was Joe. He was the dangerous risk taker that I wish I was. Yet, we when were training at the special school, he was always at the nurse's station with a few more scrapes than me.

A few years later, then I and Joe were introduced to a heavy set kid name Ryo. He seemed fun, less dangerous than Joe and was sharp on learning to control large machines.

I was ten when I, Joe and Ryo were at local pizza place, celebrating my tenth birthday when Doctor Nambu showed up with a girl…Aww! Man a girl! I wasn't too happy with a girl. I figured on she was the Doctor's niece or something. Then, a little four old year baby who clung to the girl. I could tell the baby was a little boy. Why did the Doctor bring him too? I had to figure that one out later. I was having too good a time to even care. We were at the gaming parlor, acting a little unsure of the situation.

Before Doctor Nambu gave all of us tokens to go and play on the different games, he did an informal introduces. He said his usually friendly way, "Ken…Joe...Ryu…"

Us boys turned to face him. I was the first to asked, "What, sir?"

"I want you three to meet Jun and her little brother Jenpi!" he said with a curt nod.

"A girl!" Joe snorted. He was about ready to leave for the table top dodge-'em cars. He didn't like the idea of being around a girl. I kind of agree to that at the time. Girls were not fun at all. All they wanted to do was play house and dolls. He was quickly going to meet his match.

"Yea…" the girl named Jun snapped right back at Joe. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Oh-uh!" I thought. I was tried to not open my mouth in a way that could led into a punch in the mouth. "Joe's going to get it!"

"Nothing!" Joe shrugged. "I wanna play…Doc!" then, Joe turned and headed for the dogde-'em cars.

Doctor Nambu knew Joe was the loner of our ever growing group. He just let Joe alone in this case. He said to the rest of us, "That's Joe…he not very sociable!"

Jun snorted with a pout. She could read people pretty good. She wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. He was going to get it one day. She said, "I'll fix that!"

Then, Junpi said in a baby voice, "Sis…I'm 'ungry!"

Feeling like the world was getting out of hand for her, Jun said, "That's not nice to say for right now…Junpi!" she scolded with a sigh. She placed a hand up to her cheek. She wondered if Junpi was going to grow up into a good man or not. She said, "We have to wait!"

Junpi wanted to cry. He knew Jun was trying to teach him at a young age, yet he wanted to be still a kid. He did not know that he was the youngest from a long line of ninjas. He was too busy with tying shoes and counting up to ten. He felt like someone had just kicked in the stomach and hard. He looked up at Jun who was trying to smile. Then, at Doctor Nambu. Finally at me. I was choice by him as a big brother. I had to keep peace with these people if I wanted to find my father.

Let's move forward to freshman years in High school. I had grown a little taller and I hoped a little wiser. I watched as my team mates grew as well. Joe's devil may care attitude was growing a little on the dangerous side, especially when he turned sixteen and got his first permit for a car. I shuttered at the dealership when me and him went to see about a beater that someone told him about. Jun was learning on how to ride a motorcycle. I didn't have to worry about her. She had a very sensible head on her shoulders. Plus there was another energy crunch going on. What was going, I wondered through the car dealer's lot. There were a few good looking cars that caught my eye. Yet, I hope to get a plane and soon. I talked over with Doctor Nambu. I was going to be sixteen soon. If I was old enough to drive a car, then I should be old enough to fly a plane. I had some money snatched away for the plane. It took me a while, but I was willing to buy a plane in full.

Joe stopped to see a very nice looking car in the back of the lot. It was so bad for the eyes, I wondered if it had belonged to a rock star or a movie actor. He was grinning from ear to ear. I had to shake my head and said, "Where are you going to get the cash for the set of wheels!"

"I have a few weekend jobs!" Joe said. Then, he winked at me as if it was a sign to me that he was willing to bend over backwards to get the car. He seemed be drawn to the car. He said, "Plus…there is always a trade in!"

I was puzzled. What was Joe talking about? I had to question him, "trade in…what trade in?"

"I have a real clunker…it's was Doc's beater and he had given to me to tinker on!" he shrugged.

I searched back to the time where I had seen a fifty-five or sixty ford that had been through the mill dozens of times. I remembered a red car with large rust spots on the car door. I couldn't picture it as if it had four or two days. Yet, I am not going to put it pass Joe to be trading that rolling junk heap for a trade in. I teased, "Can you get here without pushing it?"

Joe just shot me a dirty look. He knew that car needed a shove right into a comparator. He wasn't going to tell me that. He was going to leave everything up to chance.

"What else did you have in mind sirs?" a man asked wearing a loud suit.

I had to give Joe a worried glance. This guy looked like he could have stepped out of the TV during those early morning hours on a Sunday when nothing else is on. I had to blink for a second or two just to let my eye refocus on this guy's suit.

He smiled and said, "Hello…sirs!"

This was a trap and I knew it. Yet, it was Joe's idea of getting a new car. I let him climb out of the hole he was digging himself into. I nodded with a slight smile.

On the other hand, Joe was trying to hide his goofy grin at the sale's man. He said, "Hi!"

Joe wasn't the one for talk. He was always the loner. I think it's because of his mum and dad was taken away from him when Joe was just a boy. He was thinking of his words very carefully. He still had a large chip on his shoulder. It was the kind that he had to control with the right thing to say. He nodded before saying, "I was just looking!"

"Just looking?" the salesman asked with a very well defend glance. He knew that he had just stepped into the realm of Joe. This was no ordinary sales pitch at this time. The salesman had to think things through with Joe on the other side of the agreement.

Trying to be diplomatic, Joe said, "I have a car that I want to trade in!" He had to make this car sound better than it was. He was going to spend lots of time in the garage before taking Doctor Nambu's old beater to the dealer. Joe gave a quick eye at the large price sticker. Although remaining cool, Joe was not going to over the budget for this car.

The dealer asked with his smile still stuck to his lips, "What kind of a car?"

"It's a classic car that I have!" Joe nodded slightly.

I watched Joe as if he was a fisherman just starting to bait his hook with a fairly tempting treat for any fish in any pool. The words 'a classic car' made the dealer think twice before dishing out the soft soap on Joe.

The dealer said, "What year is the car?"

Joe and I shot glances at each other. We always wanted to ask Doc about the car he had for years. I jumped right in and said, "I think it's a fifty-nine or sixty!"

"A fifty nine or sixty?" the dealer asked with a slight eyebrow raise. He had to give the speech about the trade in. "We do have the best trade in value in this area!" he nodded.

Joe glanced at the car once more. He said, "I can test this car…to see if I want to trade it in?"

As I recalled Joe got to test the car and found it to be fairly good. There was something wrong with the transmission. Joe had a very good ear in finding out what was making the car act fun. He told the dealer about knocking off some of the price or there was doing to be no sale from him.

A few months later as we trained hard for a project that Doctor Nambu was coming up with, I had a very shocking experience with Jun. It was when she had tuned sixteen. I was completely trying my best to fret the simulations for the new jet plane that I was being trained for right. I had to do perfectly and the pressure was great. I was at the training grounds at the IOS. I had seen Joe and Ryo for further institutions. I was impressed by the way they were handling the new responsibilities of being a team. We were carefully crafted into a team, a fighting combat troupe that was going to help out people in danger. Then, there was personal idea of being a family. We didn't have much as real bloodlines or ties to each other. Yet, we grew as a family. Jun was going to point it out for me as I entered the lounge area of the ISO. I had not thought of a birthday for a girl like Jun was such a big deal. Boy was I going to be proved wrong!

Jun had just stepped out of the other entrance way to the lounge area with Juipei in tow. She had received a large card from someone she knew downtown at a local shop. I didn't speak because I was a little taken by Jun's appearance. She was dressed not her usually T-shirt with a large number three on the front and her striped bell-bottoms. Instead she was wearing a tan sweater and black pants. She looked very nice. She glanced at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing'…nothing at all!" I managed to say after a minute of awkward silent staring. She was a very pretty girl. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was a force to behold.

Juipei asked, "Sis…what's wrong with Ken?"

She smiled a little and said in a loud whisper, "I think he sees a pretty girl!"

"A pretty girl!" Juipei asked with a surprised stare on his face. He never stopped to think of Jun being a pretty girl. He believed that Jun was just his sister.

Feeling a little hurt, Jun snapped, "And what's wrong with that?"

Juipei gasped trying to think on his feet, "Nothing…but you're a sister and not a girl!"

I had to duck out of there in a hurry before things got sticky. I headed for the opposite end of the room towards the hanger. I was just getting ready to go flying for a little while. Then, it hit me…or rather Jun's voice slammed me right against the wall. She said, "Don't forget my birthday party at my new club!"

"What?" I thought in a panic. My face was a little surprised on the surface yet, I was remained on the outside as cool as I could get. "Oh!" I said in a normal tone of voice.

"And there is going to be a big crowd!" she smiled. She folded her arms over her chest and nodded.

"Oh…when?" I asked with a raised eye brow. I was just trying to remain casually surprised about the whole deal.

"The club opens at five followed by a dinner at six!" she said. She placed a hand up to her chin.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to back away from her slowly. It was like I was drinking in her beauty for what seemed like a year, but in reality was it more like five minutes. Then, Junpei brought me back to earth by said, "Are you going to get Sis a present!"

Jun wanted to belt the little runt in the mouth for speaking his mind. He was learning how to be cocky from Joe. She gasped with a shocked glance, "Junpei!"

"Gomen…Sis!" Junpei grinned devilishly. He giggled as he glanced at me, then at Jun. he was bent his head a little to avoid Jun's smack on the top of his head if she even felt like to doing it to him.

Yet, she glared at him for a minute before trying to recompose herself. She sighed loudly, "Just be there!"

"I will!" I misled shyly. I turned to head out the door. I could hear Junpei's voice singing a kid's song.

He sang, "Jun and Ken sittin' in a tree…."

I felt the temperature rise in my cheeks. Was I blushing…I wondered. There is no way of letting either Joe or Ryo know about how I feel about Jun. there was a matter of Junpei. He was very childish as he was growing into a little brat at times. Yet, I must have felt the same way growing up. Yet, I was nearly seventeen and was still growing up, myself.

When I finished out my training, Joe had stopped me. He asked, "Are you goin' to Jun's party?"

I was thinking about more on the lines of getting a gift to Jun before I show up at the party. I didn't want to come empty handed to the party. I smiled weakly and sighed, "Maybe!"

Joe wanted to laugh in my face and said, "Maybe!"

Then, he glanced at my hands. I was ringing them slightly as I tried to think of a gift for a girl whom I know very little of. I wondered if she liked to read or cook or take pictures. I was not sure what to get.

Although being the longer, Joe had a clear cut view of what was on my mind. Joe asked, "You want to take a ride…for a little while!"

"Yea…" I mumbled loudly. I didn't make eye contact with him.

"Good…" Joe smiled a little. He knew that had to go out and shop for Jun as well. He didn't want to alone in any store that he did not know about. He walked over to the tree rack at the end the room. Joe grabbed for a driving jacket off the rack on the wall. It wasn't much of a jacket. It was more like a jean jacket then a leather jacket. Yet, he did look cool in it.

I followed him out to the parking lot thought the maze of hallways. I wanted to get something special. I knew Jun was a girl after all.

It was a few minutes later when we went to the car, I was surprised to see a man standing in the parking lot talking to Doctor Nambu. He must have been talking to the Doctor about something very important. I paid to my own business for now. I had too much going on to be even paying attention to what they were talking about.

Joe stopped for a second to see what the hold was up with me. He asked, "Aren't you coming?"

I was tugged back to reality as I said, "yea…sure!"

When Joe and I reached his car, he asked, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't place my finger on the feeling. It was strange that I could say, "I think I know that man!"

"You do?" Joe asked, with a slight raised eye brow.

"Yea…kind of!" I said. Then, I placed a hand underneath my chin. I was confused at this new stranger. Yet, I was going not to let anything trouble for now.

"Where do you want to go?" Joe asked. He had stopped in front of the down town shopping area. There were a few stores that were still open. It was getting late.

I stared a local department store. There must be something in there for Jun to like. I said when I climbed out of the car, "We can start here!"

"Sure…it seems like a winner!" Joe shrugged. He climbed out his side of the car and locked it. He glanced to see if Ryo or Junpei were in the store helping with the preparing of Jun's party. In the front of the store there was Ryo waiting in line at the check out counter. He had a few things in his hands. It looked like wrapping paper and a large roll of tape. It appeared to be a large task that was waiting for Ryo at his place. He must have gotten Jun a large gift. I hoped not. Yet, it looked too normal of a gift wrap to be meant for a large package. Joe and I entered the store and looked around.

I stopped at the check out line to see what Ryo was doing. He told me that he had a special gift for Jun and he didn't want the whole world to figure it out. Jun was still a new comer to all our lives.

Joe drifted to the electronics department. Joe was still a little weary of what to get a girl. We have been training for a long time as inadvisable. Now, it was time to be a team. He looked at the many new albums that had just come out. He noticed a couple that he wanted for his own. Yet, he had to put the breaks on his spending for himself just this once. He saw another rack of 45's. (Yes, kids. There was a time where you bought a small record that was no bigger than a tiny pizza and played on a thing called a turntable.) 

Joe looked over the different labels and acts to find the right one for Jun. Joe knew some of the songs that was played at the club. Yet, most people knew what they liked as they danced or sat at the bar. He picked one up and glanced at the title. He murmured, "Rhinestone Cowboy?"

He didn't recognize the singer was from the States and was a popular song over there. Then, there were a few other titles that seemed too new to be even on the radio. The Stones had a new album out, but the jacket holder on the rack was red. He came close to read the black lettering saying that they were all sold out. He shook his head as he said, "The Stones are still pretty hot!"

He replaced the 45 of the country music back where he had found it. Then, he noticed a singer that he remembered Jun telling to us about thousand or more times. He pulled the 45 out and walked over to the counter.

Meanwhile I was still walking around the shop, trying to figure out what to get Jun. Jun was a girl…right.

I found myself at the counter were they sold stationary and office supplies. It was very small. I noticed a stack of notebooks and cheap pens on the glass counter. Would Jun like a pen? Not some cheap plastic pen, no I was thinking about a good pen that had to be filled. This was something she might like. I tapped on the counter and asked for a sales person. A young, bookish young girl with long hair and glasses came to the counter. She asked, "Yes…may I help you?"

I nodded with a quizzed look in my eyes. Then, I scanned the counter and then, the first tier of the display case. There was a large box of very expensive looking pens. There were a few nice ones I saw. Then, was a rare looking pen sitting between two other pens. It was like nothing I have seen before. The pen case was pink. Not a shiny or flashy pink. This was a gentle shade of pink. I though it looked like something that Jun would like. I pointed out the pen to the sale's lady. She said, "This one?"

Then, she pointed out the pen.

I nodded, "Yes…this is the one!"

She backed up a little to open the display case and then, she fished out the large box of pens. She carefully raised the pens to place the box on the counter top. She said, "This pen is kind of pricey…but, it has a life time guaranty."

"Are you will to pay the price for the gift!" a voice in my mind asked me. Then, I asked, "What kind of ink does it take?"

I was not sure of what a real fountain pen use in the ink department. I never used one in my life.

The sales lady said, "It takes cartages of number five and six ink which we sell as a standard line…"

Then, I braced myself for the worst… "How much is it?" I asked with a cool tone in my voice. I hope wasn't kidding myself as I wondered if I had enough to pay for the pen let alone any refills.

The saleslady was about to tell me the price when I heard Joe telling me that Junpei was looking for the both of us. I turned to see Junpei and Joe walking up to the counter. I blanked out for a minute or two. I hoped that wasn't gaping to be caught red handed with the gift. Jun said, "What's up with you?"

Her voice sounded normal with a touch of sweetness. I was trying to get the words out of my mouth as she smiled when she looked at the pens on display. I wondered if I was going to get out of this alive or not. Then, I said, "I need to get my shopping done for a gift!"

"Oh…" she asked, leaving everything opened ended. She came to me slowly and shyly. It was like she was springing a trap around me.

"Think fast Ken…" I thought to myself. I felt her eyes go through me. Then, I lied with a sloppy grin on my face, "It's for a friend at school!"

"Oh?" Jun asked with her left eye brow raised.

"Yea…it's not everyday something like this event…." I had stopped myself before I got in deeper. What else was going to happen to me?

Jun said when she turned herself away from me, "I hope your friend likes the gift!"

A great wave of relief came over me like a welcomed cloud burst. Trying to hide the smile forcing itself on my lips, I said, "I think they will!"

Then, she told Junpei to come with her. There was still a lot of work to be done!

After waiting for what seemed like a couple of minutes which like a couple of years, I bought the pen in question. It was in a very nice looking case. I just wished I was not spotted by the person in question for the gift was meant for. I had to hurry and get ready. I told the other three that I was going to be at the club at the right time. I just wish was a little better in the time management department.

I went back to the ISO with a couple of hours to spare. I wanted to ask a question of Doctor Nambu about my future. There was so much to talk about why he was putting together a team of sorts. I had an idea what was going on with the five of us and the ISO. Was something big coming down the road?

When I got to the front offices of the ISO, a clerk instructed me to go to Doctor Nambu's office. There was a new set of instruction that he wanted us to follow. We were going to be introduced to the world as the Science Ninja Team. We just needed a few more months of final training and we would be ready for the evil which was started to gather force.

I walked down the hall, slowly. It was like the last mile in my life of being a child. I was growing up in front of my eyes. I hoped that I could be the best fighter in which I was trained to do. I wanted at least Doctor Nambu to be proud of me.

When I came to the door, I noticed it was closed. I knocked on the door to hear the doctor's voice. He said, "Yes…"

"It's me…Joe!" I said before opening the door to let myself in. I saw him sitting at his desk with a small stack of papers in the middle of the desk.

"Joe…I have been waiting for you!" he said as he looked up at me.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked, began to walk toward the desk. I noticed a small stack of sealed boxes. They could be no bigger than watch cases. I tried to wonder what was inside of the boxes when I heard Doctor Nambu's voice.

He said, "Joe…you are nearly completing your training."

I nodded quickly. I had to pick my words carefully. I knew I had an important job to do after the last weeks of my training. I wanted to be the best in what I was going to do. I knew we were training for was to save the world. From the earliest time that I was under Doctor Nambu's guide and careful teaching, I had a very important job to do.

"I know this is all going to be hard to understand at first, but I want you trust me…I had been monitoring the world and all of the conflicts going on," he said. He reached over to the stack of papers.

My mind raced over the latest headlines from today's papers. There was a shortage of oil in the Middle East. There was an outbreak of war in the Soviet states. People were getting sick and there was going to be a talk about finding a possible clean water source. There was so much to think about, it was scary even for me!


	3. Chapter 3

After waiting for what seemed like a couple of minutes which like a couple of years, I bought the pen in question. It was in a very nice looking case. I just wished I was not spotted by the person in question for the gift was meant for. I had to hurry and get ready. I told the other three that I was going to be at the club at the right time. I just wish I was a little better in the time management department.

I went back to the ISO with a couple of hours to spare. I wanted to ask a question of Doctor Nambu about my future. There was so much to talk about why he was putting together a team of sorts. I had an idea what was going on with the five of us and the ISO. Was something big coming down the road?

When I got to the front offices of the ISO, a clerk instructed me to go to Doctor Nambu's office. There was a new set of instruction that he wanted us to follow. We were going to be introduced to the world as the Science Ninja Team. We just needed a few more months of final training and we would be ready for the evil which was started to gather force.

I walked down the hall, slowly. It was like the last mile in my life of being a child. I was growing up in front of my eyes. I hoped that I could be the best fighter in which I was trained to do. I wanted at least Doctor Nambu to be proud of me.

When I came to the door, I noticed it was closed. I knocked on the door to hear the doctor's voice. He said, "Yes…"

"It's me…Joe!" I said before opening the door to let myself in. I saw him sitting at his desk with a small stack of papers in the middle of the desk.

"Joe…I have been waiting for you!" he said as he looked up at me.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked, began to walk toward the desk. I noticed a small stack of sealed boxes. They could be no bigger than watch cases. I tried to wonder what was inside of the boxes when I heard Doctor Nambu's voice.

He said, "Joe…you are nearly completing your training."

I nodded quickly. I had to pick my words carefully. I knew I had an important job to do after the last weeks of my training. I wanted to be the best in what I was going to do. I knew we were training for was to save the world. From the earliest time that I was under Doctor Nambu's guide and careful teaching, I had a very important job to do.

"I know this is all going to be hard to understand at first, but I want you trust me…I had been monitoring the world and all of the conflicts going on," he said. He reached over to the stack of papers.

"And?" I questioned him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"With the training and special knowledge that you and the others had be use to for the past nearly ten years…I am giving you a job with the others."

"What will it be?" my excitement was contented, yet I was still wondering what was going on.

"You will be the leader in the group calling themselves; the Science Ninja team. You will be the white shadow of Justice," Doctor Nambu said in a clear voice of someone who was trying to convey the idea of a group, a team who's soul idea what to wipe out evil where ever it stood.

"And who else in this team?" I wondered out loud. I remembered all the times of training with Joe and the others become a strong union of fighters.

"Joe…Jun…" Doctor Nambu started to tick off the names of my fellow team mates. He knew my look was very impressed, yet I was holding back my ideas of a stronger group of Joe was not that reckless or Jun was that girlly. "And Junpei and ryo!"

"Ryo…" I thought. He would be good in a fight for one thing. He did have a killer pouch. Then, I thought of Junpei. He was still a bit of a baby. Yet, he did have a wild struck in him. I had to smile at the time he threw a pile of little poppers down a cooling vent at the ISO HQ. He was just having a laugh at the expensive of others. Yet, I had told him that he was going to get himself into a heap of trouble the tech team. He did get a large scolding from Jun. she was not happy when she heard about Jenpei's little experiments with the poppers.

"There is a very evil group called Galaixic X!" Nambu said coldly. He was not so pleased with the new foe that was throwing themselves into our faces. "We have been watching them for some time now. They want to destroy everything that is good and pure in this world!"

There was a nerve tighten feeling in the pit of my stomach. I had heard about Galaixic X. they were nothing but trouble. Yet, who were they? I wondered.

"I hope you can understand. If we become what you had set out to do when I and the others were just kids…we could fail!" I said with a certain degree of fear. I was the leader of an untested group of people who could fall by the wayside very quickly.

"Yes," Doctor Nambu nodded. Then, he picked up the box that was going to be mines. He said, "You do have the idea in your mind. I can relate to the feeling. I was just out of college and was on my very first real job. I always prayed before I started each day with the idea of not messing up. Failure is not an option."

I was going to cut to the quick and asked, "You did mess up…didn't you at some point!"

"And we want the world to know that Evil is not welcomed!" he sighed, stroking his chin with a finger. His look of bitter-sadness was a great deal that we were headed for a lot of hardship along the way. He glanced over to me and said, "Look. I just want to know and understand why I had done this for you and the others. I have had personal stake in this outcome. I did not tell you this, but the reason why I took care of you and the others like a family as I had a newly married wife."

I was little surprised to hear that Doctor Nambu was married. How long was he married. What happened to his wife? He never talked about his home life. I never wanted to push him into telling us everything he didn't want to. I had doubt in the back of my mind. It was like he was going to aid us through the easiest of stages for this new group. I stood and listen to Dr. Nambu's story of his wife being the best there was. Then, he said as he looked up at me, "Ken…someone who later on became a linchpin in the Galactor had noticed me and my wife. We were newly married and very much wanted to settle down."

"Who was it?" I was now curious on who was this person who knew Doctor Nambu.

"A follow student," Doctor Nambu said to the point. His face was drawn tightly as though he was relieving the past. "This was a friend I knew since my college days. I thought I could trust him. I was very sorely mistaken. You were just three when your father had asked for me to look after you. My wife was thrilled and surprised at the same time. We were trying to start a family, but couldn't. She had a sickly childhood and was unable to have children."

I tried to think back to the days when I was just a young toddler. It was still hazy. I kind of remember a really nice lady with Doctor Nambu. That was it for my memory. I could remember just going to school and training after that.

I asked for the wrist commuter. Doctor Nambu gave it to me with interdictions on how to use it. I carefully unhook the wrist band. Placing the communicator on my right wrist, I felt like I was going to doing something big. What was it; I was not very use about.

"This is a new step in world peace. You and the others will become leaders in the fight for justice," Doctor Nambu said.

I nodded with a calm look in my eyes. I hope that the world was safe as I took my place in that fight. I excused myself before heading back to the shop that I went with Joe. I was going to get Jun a very special gift.

The shop was closing at eight. It was a little past five. I was doing well by my viewpoint. I was a little late; I had a good excuse for it. I did not want to be making Jun upset with me. I knew she and the others were going to have the same talk with Doctor Nambu as I did.

As I entered the shop, I could hear a radio playing in the background. It sounded like the news. I couldn't stop for now. I was on a mission. I could always catch on the late night show before the TV station shut down for the night. I ran to the stationary department. I could hear two girls talking about some new show about an American high school. It was something that I felt like watching if I had a normal life. "What was that?" I thought.

Another sales woman came up to the counter as I stood at the need. I flagged her down with a wave of my hand. She asked when she saw me, "Yes…what is it that you want, sir?"

"I bought an ink pen…I forgot to buy a refill!" I sighed as I tried to figure on how to get the refill wrapped without breaking it.

"You paid for it here?" she asked.

I nodded. "I would like to have a blue and a black refill!" I said with a small smile. I reached over to grab my bill fold from my jacket pocket. Something caught my attention. It was a new flash about someone breaking into a large warehouse in the west side of town. Who it was, I wasn't sure. I quickly paid for the refills. I wondered if Doctor Nambu had tried to get a hold of the others. I prayed that he did. I knew that we were not ready for any type of battle. We did not even have a ship. A group of engines were still working on a special ship which was made up of five different parts. Each one was a person in trouble to each one of us. I had a plane that transformed into a jet. Joe's new car that he had bought was changed into a supped up racer. Jun's motorbike was upgraded into a jet bike. A small dune buggy was made for Junpei that switched over to a funny looking moon buggy when he was G4. Finally the large cargo plane that housed everything could change into a fighting fortress. There was a special mode in the last ditch efforts if we came up to was the God Phoenix. It was high end and power transformation in which case the plane changed into a large fiery bird.

I thanked the sale's woman after I paid for the refills. There ewes nothing else outside of a card I needed. I walked over to the card isle with very little time to spare. I needed to pick a card and fast. I checked over the racks until I found one that seemed to suit Jun to a 'T".

"There was something I needed to tell you," a voice said.

My blood freeze as I believed it was Jun at first. I looked up at another girl who was standing in the opposite end the isle way.

"Are you sure you want this?" a man asked as he came up to the girl. She was a pretty thing, almost like a super model.

"Yes…but there was something else…I might have to look at another store!" the girl said.

I stared for another minute. She was very tall and terribly pretty. Her blond hair was cut short in a bob-style page boy. Her clothes were finely tailored in very manor of the word. She had a pair of round framed sun-glasses. She turned her face to noticed how was staring at her. She raised her right hand to her sunglasses and smiled. I became red faced and bowed slightly. "Sorry!" I managed to say.

"That's all right…" she smiled with a dark voice before turning a man who was dressed in a dark suit and tie. They walked away as they began to talk.

I heard the store welcoming bell. It brought me back to earth. "Aww, crap!"

I checked the store clock that hung over the front entrance way. I was going to cut in very close with Jun. I can always get a card tomorrow.

I was very lucky as I nearly ran down the sidewalk. I knew the store was not that far from Jun's nightclub. It did not take me long to get there. There was a note on the door for me hewn I got to the main entranceway. I was surprised to see it. I grabbed it and unfolded the paper. It read, "Ken…go around to the back entrance. The back door is open, Jun!"

I knew the club was going to be closed to the public. I was invited with a few of the others. They were told to go to the same entrance. I noticed Joe's new car was on the street. I was hoping that Joe was keeping Jun's occupied for the time. I was going to be either late or early. I was not sure.

I rounded the corner to the back sentence. Ryo was standing outside, talking to a friend of his. 


End file.
